


Deceitber Day Six: Sing

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Virgil gets startled easily, but it is partly Roman fault
Series: Deceitber 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Kudos: 25





	Deceitber Day Six: Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: tempest tongue, let me know if there are any others
> 
> Pairings/ships: Prinxiety? I guess? Not really

It was Christmas time, so of course Patton and Roman had Christmas music blasting throughout the house. They loved to belt out the songs they listened to. Sometimes Logan would hum along, but he would never actually sing. Virgil never hummed or sang. He just listened.

One day everyone was in their rooms, doing their own activities, and the music was still playing, when Virgil decided to take a break from drawing and get a snack. He walked into the kitchen and looked through the fridge.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was there. He then started to softly sing the song that was playing. Although he got a bit lost in the moment.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I_ _need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

By now he was singing very loudly. Roman was writing a play for him and Patton to perform later, when he heard beautiful singing. It didn't sound like Patton. Or even Logan. It could've been Deceit, but it wasn't likely. 

Roman decided to investigate. He carefully slipped out of his room making sure his door made no noise. He thought he would see Deceit or even Remus, but he was shocked to see Virgil standing in the kitchen singing.

He fought back and forth in his head whether or not to reveal himself. He didn't want to scare Virgil, but he had never heard such fine singing before. Even Riman had to admit that Virgil's singing was better than his own. He decided to compliment Virgil on his fantastic voice.

"Virgil! That is the best singing I've ever heard! You are so good! Why don't you sing more often?" Roman said waltzing into the kitchen.

"ROMAN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Virgil exclaimed, slipping into tempest tongue at the sudden surprise behind him. He calmed down enough to return his voice to normal. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that," he said still looking scared to death.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, Virgil. I simply heard an amazing voice, and I had to see who it was!"

"Oh... um..."

"I'm serious, Virgil! You sing so well. I hate to admit it, but... you might be better than me," Roman muttered the last part.

"What was that last part? I couldn't hear you."

"I said... you are better than me."

"Oh," Virgil stared at him until he mumbled, "Thanks."


End file.
